A known construction of this type, which is described in German OS No. 31 02 010, uses two pairs of toggle levers to lock the sole holder in the skiing position. However, these toggle levers are difficult to install. Furthermore, the known heel holder is relatively complicated in its design.
The purpose of the invention is to overcome the disadvantages of the known construction and to provide a safety ski binding which can be manufactured and installed easily.
Starting out from a safety ski binding set forth in the Field of the Invention, this purpose is attained inventively by providing two springs in a single bore in a housing and having a transversely extending axle on either the housing or an extension member oriented above the two springs for hingedly supporting an intermediate member, which in the area of its lower end has a further transversely extending axle on which is supported an intermediate lever, the intermediate lever being pressed by both springs against a conventional locking lever supported on a further cam surface provided on the inside of the sole holder, the locking lever being supported on the extension member on another transversely extending axle. A particular advantage of this construction lies in the locking lever, which pivots during a frontal fall, being loaded by both springs, whereas the roller for facilitating a release in a plane parallel to the upper side of the ski is pressed against the cam surface by only one spring. One of the two springs therefore must perform a double function.